Major Episodes: About Face
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave's back and he's stirring up trouble. Yeah, there's a shocker. HP friendship


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally with the next Major Episodes story. Sorry about taking so long after posting OD 100. I got caught up in my Harry Potter writing. Anywho, the next episode for this series is About Face. Dave's come back and since Emily's known Aaron since before the BAU, I think it's safe to say she's known Dave too. Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Guys, he's here."

Emily turned at Reid's words and smiled as Dave came into the bullpen with Strauss. She stood up as he stopped beside her desk, much to Strauss's annoyance.

"Emily Prentiss." Dave greeted with a smile.

"David Rossi. Are you insane to come back here?" Emily returned the greeting and smile.

Dave laughed and hugged her. "No more then anyone else in the unit." he nodded his head towards Aaron's office. "Shall we?"

Emily sent a sly smirk in Strauss's direction. "Be glad to."

Morgan and Reid watched Emily follow Dave and Strauss to Aaron's office.

"Did you know Emily knows Rossi?" Reid asked.

Morgan shook his head. "No, she never said anything."

Reid crossed his arms. "Huh."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Alright, the David Rossi Emily knew was not the man currently working with the team. This Rossi was a completely asshole and Emily had the urge to hit him. He was undermining the entire team, pissing JJ off and that wasn't easy and Emily really wanted to know why. She understood he was a bit out of the game. When he worked at the BAU, they worked solo.

"I can't shoot him, right?" Emily asked Aaron on the plane ride home. Everyone else had fallen asleep.

Aaron gave a laugh. "No Em, you can't shoot him. He's just adjusting."

Emily sighed. "I know." she smirked. "I wish him luck though, trying to get back on JJ's good side."

Aaron gave a small wince. "Yeah, that'll take some effort." he glanced at his watch. "Do we actually have any food in the apartment?"

Emily's smirk grew. "Does that mean you'll be leaving the office some time before ten?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yes, it does. Is that a yes or a no on the food?"

Emily thought for a moment. "I'll probably have to stop by the store on the way home. I think we ate the last real food when Jack was over."

Aaron shook his head. "Remind me how we're not all three hundred pounds."

Emily laughed. "We move out lot with work. Makes for a fast metabolism."

"Until we hit a certain age and blow up like balloons." Aaron muttered as he picked up his file.

Emily snorted and went back to her own work.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rolled her eyes as a knock sounded at the front door.

"You have a key and live here, stop-" She froze mid word as she opened the door to reveal Dave instead of Aaron. "You're not Aaron."

Dave smirked. "I knew you were a profiler for a reason."

Emily crossed her arms and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you'd fill me in on what's going on with Aaron and Haley." Dave said.

"Ask Aaron." Emily responded.

Dave cocked a brow. "I did. I've had more productive conversations with my ex wives."

Emily sighed. "It's for him to tell you, Dave. It's not my place."

"You don't give up, do you?"

Emily poked her head out into the hall and saw Aaron frowning at Dave. Oh boy.

"You wouldn't tell me so I went to the next best place." Dave said as if there was nothing wrong with him butting into Aaron's life.

Aaron walked over to his mentor. "You really thought Emily would go behind my back and tell you something personal without my okay? Come Dave, you know us better then that."

Dave frowned a bit. "There was a time when you would have just told me what was going on. What changed?"

Aaron sighed. "What's going on is what's changed." he ran a hand over his face. "Let's go inside."

Emily stepped back and let the two into the apartment before shutting and locking the door. She walked further into the apartment and found Aaron shaking his head while Dave looked around with a frown.

"Something wrong, Dave?" Emily asked.

Dave faced her and Aaron. "Why are Aaron's things here?"

Aaron smirked. "You really can't figure it out? After what you said at the office?"

Emily looked at Aaron. "What did he say?"

"He called me on being separated from Haley and not telling the team." Aaron said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "They don't need to know everything."

Dave looked between them. "Will one of you please explain?"

Emily waved to Aaron. "This is your thing."

Aaron nodded. "I'm living here with Emily while I try and figure out what's going on with Haley. Whether she's coming home or not."

"Why'd she leave?" Dave asked.

Aaron looked at Emily and she nodded. She looked at Dave.

"You might wanna sit down." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After explaining everything to Dave, Aaron went upstairs to change out of his suit and Dave turned to Emily.

"How is he?" Dave asked.

Emily sighed. "He's dealing. I think a lot better then if he was alone but there's still only so much I can do." she scrubbed her hands over her face. "Of course, if Haley finds out he's here,"

"Any chance of her coming home will be shot out of the water." Dave nodded. "Yeah, I figured. She never was a big fan of you."

"Which I don't get why." Emily said. "I mean, I get the whole, another woman near her man thing, but Aaron and I have only ever been friends."

"Best I can figure, and this is after three marriages," Dave said. "is that it's a territory thing."

Emily leaned back. "I just hope things work out."

Dave reached over and patted Emily's knee. "Everything will be okay, kid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so Dave was, as Katie put it, a douche but we can forgive him for that. He was getting back into the swing of things and he does have this habit of butting into things that really aren't his business. But that's why we love him! *crickets* Okay, that's why Katie loves him. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
